


Whatever It Takes...

by Becawesomitchell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor-centric, Wanda Maximoff/Lena Luthor - Freeform, Wanda/Lena Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becawesomitchell/pseuds/Becawesomitchell
Summary: After killing her brother. Lena is having a dream. Two different kind of dreams that doesn't make sense to her.Lena will do whatever it takes so one of her dream won't come true.I'm not good at summary so you can read the story if you like.It's a crossover between Supergirl/The Avengers Movie. It's my first time trying a pairing that is not Supercorp. This is Lena/Wanda pairing. Lena Luthor-centric.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Wanda Maximoff/lena luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Nightmare?

**Lena PoV**

It all started with a nightmare I can’t remember. The feeling of waking up in the middle of the night with a heart beating too fast I could feel the pounding in my ears, was a familiar sensation whenever I have one of those night terrors. Some might say it’s fortunate that I can’t remember those dreams no matter how hard I tried- who in their right mind would want to remember something that haunted their sleep anyway? But does it matter when that feeling of dread continues to linger and fester after hours of waking from my slumber? I don’t usually remember what happens in my dreams, even the pleasant ones. If anything, that forgotten nightmare only made me anxious since that feeling of dread just won’t go away. 

It’s almost like a warning of something.

As if my cries were answered, I eventually start to remember my dreams. Albeit in pieces like a jigsaw puzzle I had to match and connect before I could see the whole picture. It all happened after I killed my own brother to protect my so-called friend, who in the end was just lying to me this entire time. That feeling of devastation at her betrayal left my blood boiling. 

Three years. That’s how long they all left me in the dark and lies like a fool.

At least that answers why I had dreams of Lex talking down at me for being a fool, and Kara and her friends looking at me like some sort of villain.

Unfortunately, it didn’t stop there. No, my nightmares only became worse.

I dreamt of people and animals behaving weirdly before the world suddenly turned pitch black in darkness. And because those were only dreams, I could only watch on helplessly as everything was being consumed by a force I couldn’t recognize nor comprehend. As if I was just watching a horror apocalyptic movie until I bolt out of bed with the sun on my face and cold sweat on my skin wondering what the hell I just dreamt about.

That same nightmare repeated like a broken record for several more nights until I dreamt of something different. It wasn’t even another nightmare, per say. Instead, I only saw myself surrounded by six different gems of varying colors. It may just be the paranoia and anxiety brought on by my previous night terrors but I can’t help but feel something evoking from the colorful internal glow of those gems.

I once tried to use other means to hopefully put those dreams at bay. Heck, even I wanted at least a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Too bad no amount of alcohol and sleeping pills can do the job. It was then when I finally relented and started to take these dreams seriously that I tried to see them in a different perspective and not take them for granted.

After all, there’s gotta be some meaning to having recurrent dreams.

At my private lab, I reserved an entire board to list and draft everything I could remember about them.

**Dream 1:**

  
_The world is consumed by darkness_

.

.

.  
_Animals are acting weirdly_

.

.

.  
_People are acting all the same_

.

.

.  
_Where did the darkness come from?_

**Dream 2:**

  
_What are those gems?_

.

.

.  
_Is there any representation of each gem? If there is…_

.

.

.

_What does each color mean_ _?_

_._

_._

_._

_Red-?_  
_Yellow-?_  
_Violet-?_  
_Green-?_  
_Blue-?_  
_Orange-?_

_._

_._

_._

I could only stare frustratingly at the board. Too many questions and little to no answers.

.

.

.

.

.

I’m an inventor for pete’s sake! Not some dream psychic!


	2. Answer

**Lena PoV**

I didn’t know where to start. I dreamt of the possible end of the world but that’s just about it. Should I assume and take the darkness swallowing the entire world literally? Or was it just a metaphor for something worse? It’s been months since I started looking for answers but so far, I haven’t found any. It’s only when I conceded that this dream stuff was beyond my specialty, did I relent to seek someone else’s help. 

  
No, not one of the superfriends. I don’t have the heart to trust any of them right now. Not when they broke mine.

  
In my desperation to find any semblance of answer, I created an AI programmed to assist me with everything I need. I named it Hope and assigned it to female pronouns. With her help, accessing different satellites and hacking into different servers would be a walk in the park for the sake of my research. If the dread brought upon my dreams is any indication, then I can’t afford to waste any time.

  
“Hope, activate Memory Virtual Reality.”

  
**[Memory Virtual Reality Activated]** came Hope’s robotic yet distinctly female voice.

Like watching a movie through a projector screen, I watched my recurrent dream for the nth time. The vividness and clarity extracted from my sleep allowed me better access and chance for more in-depth observations. 

As far as those observations went, the most important I took note of is the way the people went about their merry way without any realization of the darkness approaching until it’s too late.

I hummed in thought, _‘They didn’t notice until it’s too late…”_

  
Like the myth of the frog in boiling water.

  
Passive seems to be the route this catastrophe chose to follow. It must be creeping and subtle. If the people’s reactions are anything to go by, it’s certainly isn’t something abrupt and extreme like a war or alien invasion.

  
My brows furrowed in consideration of any possible cause. It wasn’t until the dream replayed again did I nearly smack myself in the forehead for not noticing that certain detail earlier.

  
The animals.

Unlike the people, the animals acted weirdly. They said that animals are more sensitive to danger than humans. They make up their lack of intelligence with heightened senses to survive and it appears that these animals are able to sense this unknown force humans can’t perceive.

  
“Hope, scan the main satellite. Show me a complete reading from the beginning up to present.”

  
**[Initiating complete Satellite Scanning]**  
.  
.  
.  
 **[Satellite Scanning: Complete. Results show a very mild change of the earth’s energy level. Change does not indicate any danger. Current readings are still within normal range.]**

  
As I listened to Hope’s summary of the data, I perused through the graph and data that appeared in front of me. Although it’s true that the energy levels are within normal range, instead of the usual interchange of increase and decrease in the levels, there’s only been a steady increase for the last few years. All within range, yes, but nonetheless increasing. 

  
My brows furrowed deeper than it already was

  
“That doesn’t make any sense. Even if the energy’s increasing, unless there’s a sudden spike, it won’t be enough to create a weapon that can destroy the earth,” I mumbled to myself as I paced around the lab in thought. The energy keeps building up, but why? No weapon in the world has the capacity to annihilate everything in the planet in one fell swoop. At least, not in _this_ world.

  
Did a planet or star just outside the solar system exploded or something? No, that can’t be it and I doubt NASA wouldn’t be able to notice.

  
_‘This is impossible. How can I start planning when I don’t even know what to do with the only clue in front of me? At this rate, I’m just a headless chicken running around.’_

Later that night, I found myself in my dreamscape once again. But unlike last time when I already anticipated the recurrent nightmare, I found myself shocked and confused.

  
I was alone, floating in space like an astronaut without her suit. I can see the entire planet Earth from where I was. Only, it wasn’t just one planet I was starting at.

Instead of the expected heavenly bodies in their respective orbits, I found more Earths than I never hoped to see. As if someone had just copied and pasted multiple earths. 

  
_‘This… is definitely new.’_

  
I heard first before I saw, an ear-defeaning high pitched sound before I saw a tiny spark in the distance. It thrummed and hummed as it swell with each passing second. What happened next brought shivers down my spine. Like a ripple in a silent pond, the light grew too big and its rays spread like a beacon, all of the Earths it touched crumbled and crushed into fine dust. By the time I cleared my eyes of the light, I only saw the last seconds of its static, almost ethereal form until it snuffed itself out like a candlewick and left me in complete darkness.

  
I woke up with a gasp. Practically bolted out of my seat and realized a bit late that I fell asleep in my lab.

  
**[Detecting high heartbeat arrythmia and dramatic increase in stress levels. Miss Luthor, would you like to subject to emergency treatment?]**

  
“No, Hope,” I panted as I ran a hand through my hair to help calm my nerves, “There’s no need. I’m okay.”

  
My eyes looked up to the board I had painstaking been working on cluelessly for days. Whatever supernatural force that heard my plea for answers, it brought with it a jumpstart and adrenaline rush that needed me to act immediately. I don’t even have the time to feel overwhelmed at the fact that it’s not just one Earth that needs to be worried about but the entire fucking multiverse!  
I grabbed a marker and practically tackled myself towards the board.

_**Plan Against AntiMatter** _   
_**Who is the mastermind?** _

* * *

**Kara’s Apartment**

**One month later.**

“Is everything alright, Kara?” Alex asked, noticing her sister’s pout.

  
“Yeah. I’m just thinking of something,” Kara mumbled before taking another spoonful of her ice cream. It’s been months since Lex died in the hands of Supergirl and though her actions were justified, it doesn’t save her from the guilt of murdering her best friend’s brother, of all people. It’s one thing to hide a superhero identity from a best friend, it’s another to even consider telling them the truth after murdering their own family.  
Really, how can she bring herself to even face her now?

  
Alex snorted before taking the seat beside her, “Thinking is not the same as sulking. Something’s obviously bothering you. Can’t you please tell me why?”

  
Kara let out a long sigh, “I don’t know how to face Lena.”

  
It’s been two months since they last talked and whenever she tried to visit her at L-Corp, her secretary would always tell her that she’s busy and will not receive any visitors. She even tried to visit her as Supergirl but Lena’s balcony door is always locked.   
She can’t help but feel the blame that this rift that happened between them is because of her.

  
Which most likely is.

“She still doesn’t answer your calls?” Alex asked sympathetically. If there’s one thing she regretted the most in her life, it’s not supporting her sister’s decision from the start. Alex knew that Kara wanted to tell Lena about her superhero identity but told her against because of their suspicions on Lena for being a Luthor. Even though in the end, she proved herself to be different from the rest of her family. Lena going MIA was also worrying since it wasn’t just Kara Lena’s been ignoring but the rest of the Superfriends. 

  
“She hasn’t picked up on any of my called and texts. James, Nia, and Brainly also tried to contact her but she just wouldn’t answer. What should I do, Alex?” Kara turned her pleading eyes towards her sister.

  
“Nothing, Kara. Her brother’s dead and even if he’s a villain, to Lena, he’s family. Let’s just give her the time and space she needs. She’s been through a lot and the least we could do is be here when she finally needs us,” Alex comforted as she hugged her sister.

  
“But how long will that take?” Kara asked softly.

  
“We can’t say for sure but until Lena’s ready to face us again. You know how she is. We just have to be patient,” Kara responded with a solemn nod.

  
**Ring**

  
**Ring**

  
**Ring**

  
Alex fished out her phone from her pocket at answered. It was Brainy. Meanwhile, Kara used her super-hearing to listen in to their conversation. The news they heard left both Danvers wide-eyed with eyebrows rocketing up to their hairlines.

  
“Wait- what?! Say it agai- Are you serious?! Lena’s building what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing so far? 
> 
> I'm not a scientist so my explanation I. Science is not accurate. Just enjoy the fanfic. 
> 
> Do you have any suggestions for Lena's superhero name? I can't think of any superhero's name that will suit Lena. Something badass. 
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like the start?  
> What do you think?  
> Do you want me to continue?


End file.
